His Healer
by thenewanniecresta
Summary: Chase has a plan to live forever with the Lao Mang Lone Soup, and it regards the newest dragon, Carmentis, The Dragon of Healing. Kidnapping her before she arrived at the temple was his first step, and now Chase must finish all the other steps, taking drastic measures if he must to ensure success. What he didn't expect was the emotions and complications. T for now Chase / OC
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry the prologue is terribly short, but soon my dears you will be getting longer chapters. This story has been planned out for nearly 5 years, I just was terrified to write it and unmotivated until of course I saw Xiaolin Chronicles :3 **

**Not sure which verse this will exactly take place and what may happen, but I am putting it as a T rated story for now, and may later on be changed to M.**

**Remember, reviews help out and will help this story get updated much sooner than the usual! **

_Carmentis brushed a strand of strawberry blonde hair from her face as she glanced around at her surroundings. It was calm and peaceful as she petted the small puppy in front of her. She was the only one around as carefully she lifted his paw up as a soft blue glow surrounded it as she smiled._

_Inside her mind, she could see the internal injury mending itself. She could feel it as if she were a part of the poor brown dog. Feeling the swelling diminish, she set the paw down before the dog stood up, looking at the teen girl with pure delight as it jumped onto her and began licking her face. She giggled before pulling the pup off of her body and setting it on the ground, ushering it to return to his owner. _

_Standing up, Carmen's mind ran about the letter she received from her friend Kimiko, regarding that she should arrive at the temple where Kimiko resided. Carmen had agreed when she began to realize the gift she had, similar to Kimiko's gift of fire, or rather the Xiaolin Dragon (in training) of Fire. Picking up her sack, Carmen started to walk in the direction she believed she needed to travel relying mainly on her memories of short visits to guide her. _

_Hearing a clapping, she glanced back, noticing a person walking towards her. Glancing back, she noticed a figure out of place. He wore armor, olive green with gold and maroon coloured details. His hair was long, silky and a dark sheen. What made Carmen stop to inspect him was his eyes, amber and slit like a reptile, in all ways Carmen admitted he was someone worthy of looking at. _

_"May I help you?" She asked curiously, nervous in talking with his magnificent person, a person that she felt as if she had seen before, taking a small step backwards as she tilted her head, a strand of hair falling in front of her violet eyes. _

_"Yes you may. I am looking for someone capable of a certain skill sets__.__.." he began as Carmentis shook her head, raising her hands, palms facing towards him. _

_"I'm sorry, but I don't fight if that is what you looking for, really. Maybe if you look somewhere else, I am purely about the wellbeing of others." She said softly, before lowering her hands. Glancing around she noticed he was no longer in sight. Pausing, Carmen called out. "Uhm... are you still here?" _

_That's when she felt the pressure on the back of her neck that was accompanied by a sharp pain, Carmen's mind swirled as a whisper of "I know, Dragon of Healing." Carmentis felt her grip on consciousness slip away as she fell into his arms, tossing the needle into the bushes. He knew that the girl would be out for hours. It almost felt too easy for him to accomplish this. _

_Chase easily carried her as he travelled back to his palace laying her on the bed made out, as he shut the door, entering another room as he glanced at the people staring at him, lips pursed as Chase smirked in return. The all watched him, waiting for their orders. _

_"We have her, now to find those dragons, not the monks, and fetch them back. Now, I do not care what condition they are in as long as they are alive. Understood? Find me their location and then I will come and get them myself if it proves difficult for you." _

_Chase barked, almost spitting out the last part in a hiss, as they listened to him, leaving immediately as he moved to sit down on his throne and think. There were few dragons left, and if the other monks clued in, they would protect the rest of the dragons out there with their lives, but he knew all he really needed was 2 but was planning on obtaining at least three of the last dragons left for his master plan to be completely successful._

**Reviews are wonderful, as are follows and favourites :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a lot of people gave me any feedback for this story, so I decided to continue updating and hoping I can get one strong reviewer with me. The Xiaolin gang will be in here in some time, don't worry. **

Carmentis felt her head pounding, as if a sledge hammer had whacked her on the nape of her neck, she curled up in the sheets, eager to return to sleep and forget about the bizarre dreams that occurred while she had been trying to sleep.

Moment went before her mind wrapped around her 'dream' as she shot upwards, immediately regretting it from the rush of dizziness as her hands clutched onto her head, as she took in a few deep breaths before moving her head slowly and looking around the room.

It was quite tiny, with enough space for the single bed and a tiny dresser. Carmen stood up slowly as she walked over to the dresser where her sack was set. Rifling through it, she found a new shirt, and pants, changing into the comfortable material, as Carmen turned her head while pulling on her shirt as she noticed the door shutting.

Looking at the other person in her room, she tilted her head, pulling the shirt down as Carmen sat on the bed inspecting him. It was the figure from her dream, she watched in awe as he moved on his feet with a grace that reminded her of royalty with his posture and the vibe with how he carried himself.

She looked at him with a slightly lowered head as she asked quietly, feeling quite meager, " Who are you? Did you kidnap me? " It felt like barely a mumble as the man looked at her before staring at her with the reptilian eyes.

" My name is Chase Young, I merely acquired you for your skills which shall benefit me." She tilted her head, leaning back slightly, as she listened intently. " You see, I am coming into posession of some valuable assets which may be slightly damaged, you are the only person I have heard of with the skill set I require."

Chase held his hands behind his back as Carmen nodded slowly. "Well, thank you Mr. Young." She said quietly, still fearful by his intimidating presence. She could feel her stomach rumbling as she glanced back up.

"Now I suggest you follow me if you are wishing for food, and then right after that I shall be putting you through training." He declared as he waved a hand, before turning around and heading towards the door. Carmentis shot up, fixing her hair as she pulled it messily into a low ponytail with the hairtie on from her wrist.

"Trai- training?" She questioned, scampering along. " I... I don't believe in violence."

Chase turned to look at the younger and shorter girl as she shut the door behind her. "Think of training not as violence but protection, you see, as great of an asset you are to me, I cannot have you completely defenseless and needing to be cared for like Jack Spicer, that type of behaviour will not be tolerated and I will dispose of you if you become too much of a burden in that aspect." She gulped, and shrunk lower, nodding her head.

Carmen was terrified as she watched Chase walk away for her, ushering her with a small hand movement to follow as she scampered along behind him. Carmentis bite her lip nervously as she brought her hand to her mouth, nipping at the nails as a way to cope with her fear.

Without even looking she heard Chase declare "Stop doing that unbecoming habit." He said before pushing two doors open to reveal a dining room. It had a full table that could easily serve fifty. There was two set of seats, one at the head and the one beside it.

At the head of the table sat a bowl of steaming soup, Carmen had to admit the smell was rather interesting, she almost thought it may taste delicious. Sitting her in the other seat, she pushed herself in slightly and glanced at the food laid out in front of her. A piece of chicken, a pile of what seemed to be mashed potatoes and carrots.

She was nervous as she looked towards the food, picking up the fork tenderly, as she poked the food. Carmen glanced at Chase, who seemed to be gauging her every move, watching her as if he was waiting for her to eat. Picking up a small forkful of potatoes, she nibbled lightly, immediately enjoying the taste enveloping her mouth.

Greedily, she took another few bites, before catching regard to her table manners, as Carmen picked up her knife and cut bits of food into smaller more edible pieces as she carefully ate her food, glancing up to see Chase holding the bowl to his mouth, sipping it lightly as to not make a slurp.

Carmen flushed as she asked quietly. "What exactly is your valuable assets?"

Chase paused as he finished his soup, setting the bowl down as he looked at her, his face neutral of emotions. " Dragons."

She paused, gulping as she dropped her fork." Dragons?" He nodded with a smirk before glancing down at her plate. "Finish up, I wish to finish deeming what level of training you require so I can get to more important matters."

Carmen glanced down at her plate, eating a few carrots before setting her cutlery on the dish. "Finished, sir." With that Chase stood up, as Carmentis followed along, feeling the strand of hair fall in between her eyes as she watched people hurry forth and cleaning the table the moment they moved away.

When Chase opened the door, she gulped from the sight of the room, they were walking in a circle of large wild cats.

**Alright, there is the newest chapter! I hope someone soon will start reviewing and enjoying this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank killthepain62, SernaJ, D, HeroHeart14z, NightmareFlames, StellarStrife, vampireNwonderland and all those who have not favourited, followed or reviewed! **

**I apologize for the delay… but I hate to tell you any excuse when it was really just I got lazy with school and trying to job hunt****. Here it is now. **

Fear, completely paralyzing fear was the only thing Carmentis could understand at the moment. The large animal circled around her as she bit her lip, whimpering slightly as her wide eyes followed him around her. That thing could shred her, and this Chase guy would do nothing to stop it. She didn't want to fight, or rather 'protect' herself. The world she knew would be far better without the need of violence.

Chase did not seem to believe in a similar way however, so when he snapped his long fingers, Carmen watched the beast leap at her. With a loud squeak, she jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the wild cat. Breathing heavily, she hissed out as she glanced down at her wrist, knowing immediately she had landed on it incorrectly and could feel the swelling begin. Standing up, Carmen glanced back to hear the rumbling of the wild cat.

It was ready to pounce again, and so Carmen stood tall, she knew if she just continued to flee from it, the animal would attack her happily. Breathing slowly, she waited for it to move, her mind rushing into thoughts of what Kimiko had taught her. Kimiko's methods were purely offense, but Carmen knew she had to be defensive and thoughtful of her attacks. Chase was just trying to help her, right?

As the animal leapt, she carefully stepped aside, and focused on her breathing rather than the fear rushing through her. Swiping her hand as it passed, she hit hand against the nerve on the back of the cat's neck and watched as it slumped onto the ground.

Carmen looked at the animal as she crouched down, no matter her fear she placed a hand where she was certain that she could feel a pulse. Finally when she noticed the rising and falling of its chest, she relaxed and stood to look at Chase.

"Happy?" Her voice was full of exhaustion as she rubbed her wrist, a soft glow, which could have easily gone unnoticed as she tilted her head. He shrugged as Carmen sighed.

"It is greater than I expected, I will admit. However, you have far more to go. You are dismissed. I will call upon you later." Chase muttered with a wave of a hand, before one of the cats rubbed against her side, urging her to follow. Carmentis sighed before following it, as she glanced back to see what may be going on.

As she was escorted, Carmen glanced around before noticing a door that did not look familiar. The cat sat beside it before she took a deep breath and opened it slowly. Inside was a bathroom that just seemed to be the paradise of the entire place. It was warmly lit with a large tub in the centre of the room, groaning in relief, Carmentis wasted no time in drawing a bath.

Sinking into the water, she sighed in relief as her muscles relaxed. Although the fight did not seem like much, for Carmen, a girl whom was far from a regular fighter, it was more than enough for her taste.

Not aware of how long things passed, she eventually pulled the plug, her body more at ease, probably calmer than when she had first began her travels. Changing back into her worn clothes, Carmen walked out of the room and into a figure.

Falling back, she screamed out a bit before glancing up to notice Chase standing there, a look of impatience of his face as he watched Carmen stand up, his eyes in an impatient scowl.

"Come with me." Was all that was spoken before Carmentis followed, glancing around trying to discover where she was being led. Hands fiddled with her clothes as she moved them eventually to fiddle with her dampened locks.

Stopping in front of a door, Carmen stumbled into Chase's back, as she flushed, mumbling an apology before standing on her toes and just peeking over trying to see where she was. The door opened, as Carmen waited, her mind impatient, to follow Chase in before glancing around the room.

Noticing a dark sheet that covered what was square in shape, she stepped towards it. When Chase did not stop her, Carmen walked forward to it and pulled the sheet off.

The sheet fell to the floor, before tilting her head and glancing into what looked like a clear cage. Inside was three dragons in total. Carmen was going to observe the details of these amazing dragons, but what made her gasp was the injuries she saw on them.

Each one seemed pretty battered, as if they were fighting for their lives, glancing back at Chase her eyes were wide as she looked at him. " Where did you find these poor things?"

He simply just responded. "They are just here and are in need of healing, which is your job. Now I shall give you whatever time you need to heal them, away from the training time." With that, Chase left the room and Carmen had been left with all of the dragons.

Going over to the dragons, she began to watch them, unsure what to do as she sighed and first began the steps to introduce herself to the dragons so they would feel comfortable with Carmen enough so she could heal them.

Leaving her hand in the cage, she began speaking to them soothingly. " I don't know what happened to you guys, but I am sure that soon we can fix you up." The one, with deep purple scales leaned up, towards her hand. Carmen's heart race quickened in fear of the dragon biting her but soon her fears were gone when she felt it nuzzle against her hand.

"Thank you." She heard from it as Carmentis jumped up, hand flying out of the cage. She scrambled away in shock, not realizing that the dragons could speak. Something that she almost wished Kimiko had told her.

Calming herself down, Carmentis went back to the cage. " I ... Apologize. I just am not used to hearing a dragon speaking to me." The dragon gave her a look that almost seemed as if it had become upset from the remark. Flushing a bit Carmen rambled on. "What I mean is, you are the first of your kind I have ever met... There was one I was soon to meet, but my friend, she's a Xiaolin Dragon you know, forgot to mention that you spoke like... English?"

The dragon seemed a bit more pleased by this answer, as the other two, one with scales of yellow and blue and the other of a brown with green markings, were resting contently, curled up in their warmth.

Putting her hand in once again, more carefully this time, she allowed the dragon to draw closer to her delicate hand before the soft glow enveloped her hand, and began to bathe onto the dragon. Carmen wasn't sure how she exactly knew, but she could tell that this was going to take a lot of time because it seemed as if there was many injuries internally within the dragon.

Trying to keep herself busy, she tilted her head. "So... What's your name?" Carmen questioned, wiggling her fingers only slightly as Carmen began to feel the exhaustion of healing on her body.

"My name is Esmeralda, but I have been commonly referred to as Mera." The dragon whispered as she nodded slowly. Carmen continued to heal the dragon known as Mera as Carmen whispered. "Who are these two?"

The dragon hesitated for a moment before the dragon spoke up. "The one to my left," which Carmen noticed was the brown one, "is Sebastian and the one to my right goes by Gigi"

Nodding slowly, Carmen began to pull her hand away from Mera. "Okay, well, I will wait until they awake before trying to help them out, however I feel a bit exhausted so that is all I can possibly do for now."

Mera nodded in understanding before she curled up in a ball. Carmentis watched them for a bit and before she could realize it, her droopy eyelids betrayed her and she succumbed to the desire of sleep.

**So here you go, my newest chapter! I hope to have another one up soon but this weekend is going to be hectic, as in I am home which is 5 hours away from where I go to school, and am typing this as I am sitting on the bus with a nearly dead laptop. **


End file.
